1. Technical Field
This invention relates to tracking systems, and more particularly, to components for calibrating a tracking device.
2. Related Art
Tracking systems may be used to capture motion. Information about location and orientation may be transmitted to a computer that enables the person to interact with a virtual environment. Virtual acoustics may ensure optimal localization and sound color reproduction. Some tracking systems may utilize line of sight methods to track motion. However, obstacles and ambient radiation may severely deteriorate performance of these devices. Some systems may utilize drift compensators to overcome interference, but the additional compensators may increase cost and may not be accurate. Therefore, there is a need for a tracking device and/or system that may efficiently reduce or compensate for drift.